The Unwritten Rule
by youngandredundant
Summary: That's the unwritten rule : you don't like your best friend's girlfriend. And this is what it's like to want someone you can't have. Someone you shouldn't even be looking at. AU. Malex pairing. Contains Nalex.
1. Chapter I

Hi there. This is my new story. I was inspired by the book The Unwritten Rule, so, um yeah. English is still not my native language so there's maybe a few mistakes… Sorry about it.

** Disclaimer : I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place, Camp Rock, or the book named The Unwritten Rule.**

* * *

« Mitch ? »

« Nate ! How are you doing ?! »

« I'm throwing a party tonight. You coming ? »

« On my way! »

I arrived at the Gray's house around 8 p.m There wasn't a lot of students yet, I mean, I was pretty early for a party, so it was understandable. I knew that in an hour, this house would probably be crowded.

« Sup gorgeous. » Shane's voice echoed behind me.

« Hey sexy. » I answered, using the same tone as him. We always acted like that, all flirty and everything. People use to think we would end up together but we both know we aren't interested in each other – hell, we both know I am not even interested in boys – He spoke up again :

« You know, I've been missing you all summer. The girls in that camp weren't even as cool as you. »

« I don't doubt it man ! »

« Seriously, you two need to stop acting like that, Nate said, chuckling. Shane, she's gay, stop flirting. And Mitch, stop making him believe he actually has a chance with you. For real. He only talked about you the past weeks. »

« I missed you too, Nathaniel ! » I said, sarcastic, while he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

« And please, tell me that what you said about Shane wasn't true. » I whispered, still hugging him.

« I wish I could ! » I pulled away and gave him the you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me look. He just laughed.

« Gonna get drinks, I'll be right back. »

I walked straight toward the basement's door, leaving a embarrassed Shane behind. I knew for a fact that Nate would probably lock it when there would be more people; The basement was kind of their family place. It was really homey comfy, dumpy chairs in the middle of the room, walls covered in rock bands affiches, drums, a piano, countless guitars, and an old jukebox – which wasn't working anymore, but still. I loved that place, we always hung out there, I even learnt to play music here, with the Gray family. It is just so… chilly. And then, I saw a poster. It was a Good Charlotte one, signed. They were Nate and I favourite band, we saw them live twice. I grinned, remembering how excited we were when we got to see them, hear them, meet them, even. I moved a little closer my nose practically touching the wall when she spoke up.

« Wow, you and that poster seem pretty intimate. I probably should leave you two alone before things get heated… » I could hear the smile in her voice. I turned around, facing her, slightly stunned. _Alex._

And God, Summer did good on her. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her hair was lighter, silkier. It was like her whole body was screaming « Touch me! ».

« Are you jealous ? » I responded, wiggling my eyebrows.

« A little. I mean, I have to admit that the Madden brothers are rather good looking. » She stated, smirking. Well, that wasn't what I expected…

« Where have been during holidays anyway ? I didn't see you around. »

« Uhh, I stayed home, mostly. Just helping around, painting, writing… you know, stuff. »

Yeah, I knew. If I had to describe Alex in a few words, it would be obsessed with art and gorgeous. That was the Alex I knew The Alex that would skip chemistry class, back in 7th grade only to draw something, because she _felt_ inspired.

« Cool. » I answered, calm. And she smiled at me. And I had to remind me that it was Alex, that I had known and liked her forever. And the thing was I liked her forever. And she puts the back of her hand on my cheek, still smiling. « Mitchie. » she said. And in that moment, I noticed how close we were. I could lean in and our noses would be touching and-

« Mitchie, you have no idea what happened back in th- woah. » Nate said, and then stopped talking. I noticed how her hand wasn't on my cheek anymore. How she backed off. A silence fell between us, but only for a few seconds because Nate spoke again.

« Hey, Alex. » He added, smirking. And that was the kind of smirk he did when he saw a girl he wanted to see. And she smiled back.

« Hi, Nate. »

« You want something to drink ? Mitch, I brought you beer, your favourite. » He threw me the drink and I was so pissed I almost didn't catch it. He puts his arm around her waist, while I just stood there, gaping. « Come here, Lex. » he said, walking toward the kitchen. I just winced at the nickname. « Oh and Mitch, don't forget to lock the door when you get out, I don't want people to puke on the guitars. » He said, winking at me, and I could guess that he had no idea of what he was doing, or how badly he was hurting me, while Alex was looking at him, dazed, with a dreamy look on her face.

I saw he already had her.

So I left the basement, and, just like I thought, the house was crowded. But I still could see them, sitting on the couch, so close, much too close of each other. And I watched as she spoke, and how he nodded intently, like he was fascinated, _captivated_ almost by everything she was telling. And then she glanced at me, saying something, getting up, and I swallowed hard. But he grabbed her wrist, touched her face and kissed her.

And that was it. She was his.

She talked to me first. She touched my cheek first. But it didn't matter.

Except to me.

* * *

** Should I continue this? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter II

Hey there. New chapter's up. In this one, you'll be enchanted to meet asshole Nate and Delena feels. Have fun with them !

English is still not my native language, so there may be some mistakes. Sorry about it. Anyway, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Camp Rock, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or The Unwritten Rule.

It's been a month since Alex and Nate got together, and, to be honest, things are going perfectly… between the two of them. To me, it actually feels like a complete mess. Nate being my best friend, he wants to hang out with me, and Alex being his girlfriend… She hangs out with us.

Which is probably the reason why I'm sitting right next to them while they are kissing. I try not to look at them - I don't need a reminder that they're together. But it's kind of hard when you're the only one in the room who isn't cuddled into someone's side. Plus, the movie that's playing is one I've already seen.

I swallow. « Guys. » No answer - I should have seen that coming…

« Um, I'm just going to get a drink, I'll be right back. » Like they're paying attention at anything I am saying. I get up and walk toward the kitchen. I can still see them from here. Nate says something, lips no longer attached to Alex's. I hear her laugh, cracking through the walls. They look happy. Shouldn't it be enough for me ? My best friend is happy. It should be enough.

Why isn't it enough ?

I don't want to like Alex. She's Nate's girlfriend, he's crazy about her. I can't like her.

I know it's NateandAlex now.

« Mitchie, are you coming at Miley's party with us tonight ? » I fight a smile when I hear her voice.

« I don't know… I'm kind of tired. » I'm not tired. I just don't want to watch you two make out the whole night.

« Mitch ! C'mon ! Come with us, it'll be cool ! »

« Nate seriously, I'm not really in the mood. »

« What ! Mitch- »

« Nate, stop. Maybe she doesn't wants to go. » Thank's God for Alex Russo.

« Yes she does ! » Did I ever specify that when Nate wants something, he gets it ? I mean, I wouldn't be in this whole I-like-someone-I-shouldnt-like situation if he didn't. I guess this is why I ended in the backseat of Alex's car five minutes after.

When we get there, Nate go straight for the Beer Pong, and Alex and I end up dancing, and I make sure I'm not too close to her, because –well, because. After a little while, I feel someone put it's hands on my face from behind, covering my eyes.

« Who is it ? » I recognize her voice immediately.

« Miley ! » I almost yell, hugging her. « Gosh, I haven't seen you in months ! How is the all girl school ?! » I grin. When Miley's parents found out she smoked, they made her switch school, which is why I haven't seen her in so long. She just smiles :

« Well, It's not that bad, actually… » I gave her a confused look. « You see the girl, in the back, here ? » She points out a blondette. « Her name's Lily. We're dating. »

« Miles, that's great ! » I say, smile on my face.

« Yep, it is. » she adds. « I'm gonna get drinks. Want something ? » I shook my head. « 'kay, then.. later ? »

« Of course ! » With that, she kisses my cheek and leaves.

« So Lily and Miley, uh ? » Alex says, and I look over her, surprised. « Yep. You know her ? Lily, I mean. »

« Yeah, we were in the same secondary school. She's cool, don't worry. » she winks at me. _Did she just… _I glance at her and laugh.

And then I notice Nate in the background. And as much as I want to, I can't get closer to her, or even befriend her. Having to hang out with her – with them - is hard enough. I can't do this.

« You know what, I think I'm gonna go. » I fake a yawn. « I'm pretty tired and I have to study tomorrow anyway so I'm just gonna find a ride. »

« Hold on. I'll take you home. » No, no, no ! Geez this girl is gonna be the death of me. « I'll just tell Nate. » She walks towards him and I grab her wrist.

« Lex, you don't have to. Really, I'll just ask Miley or something… » She looks at me, concerned.

« Mitchie. Miley is drunk, just look at her. » That's right. Miley is dancing a table with Oliver, singing some weird rap song, completly wasted. How did that even happens ? She seemed fine like five minutes ago. « Come on, she isn't that bad… » She gives me a look. « You've got to be fucking kidding me, Mitch. Come. » She takes my hand –she takes my fucking hand- and almost run toward Nate.

« Hey, I'm going home with Mitch. Wanna join ? » She's all smiley, and it breaks my heart to hear his response. « You suck. It's not even that late. » He mutters, already tipsy. « I'll take this as a no. Do you want me to come back after ? » He glances at her : « Don't worry, I'll just crash there, I guess. »

« Okay then… See you. » She pecks his lips and he doesn't seem to give a fuck in the world. He heads towards Taylor -his damn ex- and start talking to her. Silence falls between us. « Ready? » She flashes a smile. « Yeah. Let's go ! » She puts her arm around my shoulders and heads for her car.

« You really don't mind leaving Nate alone at a party ? I mean, you really don't have to bring me home, you know Alex. »

« Am I that annoying ?! » she chuckles.

« What ? No you aren't. It's just… You just left Nate with his ex and you don't seem jealous.. like at all. »

« It's because I'm not. » She starts driving and I glance at her. « I always was with my exes but… I don't know. I'm just.. Not. You know what I mean ? » I stare at the dashboard, there's a notebook on it.. « Honestly ? » She nods. « Not really. » We share a quick laugh. « Is that your sketchpad ? » My gaze meets hers. « Yep. How do you even know I draw ? »

« Everyone know you draw. You talk about it like all the time. » She smiles and I go through the pages. « You're so talented 'Lex. I wish I could do that. But even the neat handwriting is beyong me. »

« You can draw cubes tho. » _She noticed ?..._ « You noticed that ? » « I did. » She smiles and the car stops.

« Wait. We're already there ?! » I say and I quickly add « I mean. Thank's for bringing me home. »

« It was cool. » And then I feel my heart drop into my stomach because — she looks at me like she wants to look at me.

Like she likes what she sees.

« Mitchie... » she whispers, softy, almost hesistantly. I have an horrible feeling of _déjà-vu _when she puts her hand on my cheek. I keep telling myself to look away, to get out of that car because it's wrong, so wrong to stay here, and yet I'm not able to do so.

And we kiss. A kiss that makes my insides burns, and I want to get lost in it, and never come back. The two of us, just the two of us… Except it isn't.

There is Nate.

My best friend.

« I'm sorry. » I say. But really, my hearts screams that I'm not, and that, maybe, she isn't either.

« I didn't mean… » Of course you didn't. You have Nate.

« It's okay. » I try to fake a smile and fail miserably. « I'm gonna go now. » I get up and open the door.

« Mitchie, wait. I didn't mean- » « It's okay. » I didn't want to hear it once, I certainly do not want to hear it twice.

« Thank's for the ride. » I don't slam the door. I close it and turn around. I don't ler her say anything else. I don't want her to say it was a mistake.

Because, to me, it wasn't.


End file.
